Before and After
by Firebird91
Summary: Life Before Knight Rider
1. Default Chapter

Before

Before 

Chapter 1 New Friends 

Disclaimer: This is my original fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. The character Michael Long belongs to Universal Studios. The Characters Maria Knight, Jenny Long, Dan Long, Dom Knight, and Greta Knight are my creation.

Jenny Long was curious about the people moving into the house next door. Being a young Mother whose husband worked long hours she did her best to keep him happy and to make as many new friends as possible. She was an attractive young brunette who took pride in being the best housewife she could. Having all of her housework done she proceeded to do one of her favorite things, baking. She was the envy of the neighborhood with all the desserts she could make and yet still have the thin figure of a teenage woman. She put a batch of brownies as her two-year-old son sat on the kitchen floor licking the bowl, chocolate all over his face.She smiled hoping that the new neighbors might have children so her son might have a playmate. 

Greta Knight was busy in her new home unpacking cartons trying to get things in order. She was trying to decide where to put some pictures she unpacked when she heard her baby daughter cry. Greta was a new Mother to a beautiful 6-month-old daughter named Maria. She hated moving from her comfortable New York home to this unfamiliar place. Her Husband Dom insisted that they move here to help his brother Wilton with a business he was running. Dom being considered a financial wizard was always sought after by business tycoons for his advice. 

As soon as she was finished setting up the house she planned on trying to meet some of the neighbors. She hated being alone and Dom spent many hours away working on one project or another. She picked up her daughter and decided it was time for lunch and went into the kitchen. She put Maria into her highchair and proceeded to give the little girl her lunch of strained vegetables when there was a knock at the door. 

Jenny stood on the front porch of the new neighbors house holding a plate of warm brownies in one hand and her 2-year-old sons hand in the other. After she knocked she looked down at his smiling face and told him to be on his best behavior. He smiled up at his Mother with his sparking blue eyes and curly brown hair and nodded. 

Greta rushed to the door looking over her shoulder at her daughter making a mess with her food as she answered the door. An attractive young brunette stood there with a plate of brownies and a little boy. She introduced herself as being the next-door neighbor and handed the plate to Greta. Greta opened the door wider and invited Jenny in and started off to the kitchen. Greta explained that her baby was in the high chair and hoped that she didn't mind sitting in the kitchen while she finished feeding her daughter. Jenny smiled and said of course not. The two women started talking and getting to know each other as Greta finished feeding Maria. After she cleaned the little girls hands and face she took her out of the high chair and put her on the floor. Michael was sitting there playing quietly with a toy car and looked at the little girl curiously. She looked at him and smiled a toothless grin and he smiled back. He looked at his Mother and asked what her name. Greta said Maria as she looked at Michael. He smiled and went back to playing with his car. 

The two women became fast friends talking about their husbands and interests. Two hours later Jenny went home with little Michael in tow with knowing her days would no longer be spent bored alone. She now had someone she could talk to and whom she thought would understand her. When she got home she started dinner for herself and her son. Her husband wouldn't be home again tonight for dinner as he was on a business trip. 

Dan Long was a corporate lawyer who had clients all over the world. He would often be gone with for weeks due to his trips with only phone calls. He loved his family but his work always came first. He always wanted to do what was right for them and give them the best. If he only knew that all they wanted was for him to be with them. 


	2. Innocence

Before 

Chapter 2 

Innocence 

Jenny and Greta became fast friends and often spent most of the afternoon together talking and working on small projects. Michael was fascinated with the little girl and wanted to know when he would be allowed to play with her. Since she was only six months old he would have to wait till she got bigger and was able to do things. He would stand by her high chair and play with his small cars on the tray with her making her smile.Both Mothers noticed how he was protective of the little girl and hoped that in the future that they would be close friends. 

As time went on the two women continued getting together and were even fortunate enough to have a few family get togethers husbands included. Dan and Dom got along well they mostly talked about work and how they never seemed to have enough time during the day to get everything done. They even got together on a few projects and were doing quite well with their businesses. Dom was kept quite busy with his projects with Wilton. Wilton was always developing something new and was considered a genius of his field so he needed all the help he could get. He was a self-made millionaire who made remarkable advances in technology, which made him a target for theft not to mention embezzlement. It was Dom's job to make sure that all the accounts were in proper order and to help come up with ways to safe guard his assets. 

Greta was busy setting up for Maria's first birthday party when Jenny came in with Michael. Maria had begun walking as was saying a few words. When Maria saw Michael come into the room she toddled over to him and smiled. He laughed at her and called her silly and took her hand and led her over to the small play table to play. No matter what he did he tried to include her in it. He took out some crayons and paper out of the bin they were kept in and proceeded to draw a picture putting a piece of paper in front of Maria and giving her a crayon. She proceeded to put it in her mouth and Michael told her no. He went over to Greta and told her that Maria must be hungry because she tried to eat the crayon. Greta laughed and said it was time for cake and for them to come in the kitchen anyway. 

The kitchen was decorated with a few balloons and there were presents on the counter. Greta picked up Maria and put her in the high chair and Michael in the one next to her. Jenny had brought it over to try and limit the mess that would be made. Great brought out a small birthday cake and lit the single candle on it. The women both sang happy birthday with Michael singing the loudest in his silliest voice. Michael helped Maria blow out the candle and a piece was set in front of both children. Maria instantly grabbed the cake with her little hand and proceeded to try and feed it to Michael. Both women laughed as they took pictures of the children covered in cake. 

After the cake was finished and the children cleaned up it was time for the presents. Michael grabbed the one that he and his Mother brought over and put it in front of Maria. He looked at her and proudly said that he picked it out for her and helped her to get it open. It was a teddy bear that was almost as big as she was. He called it big bear and laughed. Maria laughed at him and hugged the bear then yawned. It was a busy day for both of them and they were both sleepy. 

Both women took the children into the living room and placed them in the playpen so they could nap. Michael lay down and Maria next to him. Soon they were fast asleep and the two women continued their chat. 

As time went on and the children grew they became inseparable. Maria started constantly following Michael around and calling him Mi since she couldn't say Michael. It became a routine for the two of them to nap together in the afternoons and for them to spend there days together. The two families grew so close that the children looked upon each other parents as if they were their own and called them all Mommy and Daddy. 


	3. LITTLE CHANGES

LITTLE CHANGES

LITTLE CHANGES 

The two children grew quickly and time passed ever so fast. Maria became closer to Michael. They shared everything birthdays, holidays, even visits to the doctor. When Michael started Kindergarten Maria cried. Even Michael was a little bit sad to leave his best friend. On the day before school started the two women took the children to their favorite place the park. 

They brought a picnic lunch and wanted to make it a fun day for both kids knowing that the next few days were going to be very hard on them. The kids played on the slide as their mothers' set out lunch. Jenny turned to Greta and said, "They are so cute together the way they both look out for each other." Greta smiled, and said," I hope that they get over being separated for a short time quickly it breaks my heart when they cry." Deep down both women knew they would get over it like all kids do. 

The next day Jenny got Michael ready for his first day of school. He was excited that he was going to do something new but was worried about his friend. Jenny explained that she would be ok and would be waiting for him when he got home. He asked if she could walk with them to the school so she would know where he was and Jenny smiled and said she already asked and they would go and get her on the way. Michael smiled and ran to get his lunchbox. He ran out the door and across the lawn to the house next door. 

He never ever knocked when he went in he always just ran inside, today was no exception. Maria was in the bathroom with her mother doing her hair. She was wearing her favorite pink overalls and her mom was putting in her pigtails. Michael ran thru the house yelling, " Mom, Maria where are you?" "In here", called back Greta. Michael was so very proud of himself he was a big boy now and was going to school. Maria wasn't very happy this morning she knew her friend was going to be gone most of the day and she was going to miss him. With her hair finished they stepped out of the bathroom. Michael looked at Maria and said, "I'm ready to go." She looked up at her mom and said, " Can I go too?" Greta explained that she would be walking Michael to and from school with his mom, and that he would be home just after lunch. Sadly she said," Ok" as she went to grab her jacket. Jenny came in and said her hellos and looked at the two children. Maria looked so very sad and Michael was so terribly excited. She shook her head and said it was time to go. Michael took Maria's hand and told her that he was going to learn how to write his name. She looked at him and told him that she was going to play with her dolls till he came home. 

When they got to the school Michael was afraid. He looked up and down the big building and wanted to go home. His mother reassured him that he would be fine that there were lots of boys and girls here just like him. They found his classroom and stood outside the door. Michael peered in and saw all the other kids playing and having fun. He looked up at his mom and said, "I will be ok." He then looked at Maria, gave her a hug and said," See you after lunch." Maria said, "Ok" Michael went into the classroom, looked over his shoulder and waved. The teacher shut the door and they couldn't see anymore. Jenny looked at the little girl and knelt down and gave her a hug. They walked back to the house and Maria went into her room. On her bed was big bear her most favorite toy. She hugged him and decided that she was going to play school. 

On her little table she put her crayons, paper and sat big bear in a chair. She drew a picture of herself, Michael and big bear and was telling a story about the picture to her bear. The two women heard her talking and went to see what she was doing. From outside the door way they heard her telling her bear that she was going to be just as smart as Michael and was going to learn her ABC's. The two women chuckled and decided to help her. They went into the room and sat at the little table with her and asked what she was doing. She looked up at them and said she was going to learn her letters and be like Michael. Greta took a piece of paper and wrote the alphabet on it and showed it to Maria. Jenny smiled and went into the kitchen to fix lunch for the three of them. Maria held her crayon determined to get things right. She wanted to prove to her friend that she was just as good as he was. 

Maria worked hard until lunch and then was ready to go and get Michael from school. She was very proud of herself she was able to write a few letters on her own after lunch and wanted to show him. Jenny came and got Maria and they walked to the school. When they got inside the stood near the classroom door waiting for the bell to ring. When it rang the door opened and a flood of children spilled out into the hallway. Michael walked out slowly and looked and spotted his mother. He ran over and gave her a big hug. He took Maria's hand and brought her into the classroom. He showed her where he kept his lunchbox, coat, and a picture that he made of him and her. They left the school and walked back home. 

Maria went over to Michaels' house this time and they went to play in the backyard on the swings. Michael pushed Maria and she squealed for him to push her higher. The laughed and played until it was time for dinner. Michael walked Maria to her house and then came home. Tomorrow would be another day for them to have fun after school. 


	4. Vacation

VaACATION  
  
  
  
Time flew by for both the children. Michael went to school and Maria worked at home on learning everything that she could. By the end of the school year she could do everything that Michael could in school. She knew how to write her full name, all her letters, and was beginning to read simple storybooks. Her father was so impressed with her thirst for learning he bought her a computer.  
  
During the summer Greta and Jenny planned a trip for them to take the children to the beach house that Dom and she owned in California. The beach house had plenty of space inside for both families and would give the children the freedom to run and play. As all the plans were finalized, the plane tickets purchased, Greta and Jenny decided to tell Maria and Michael. Jenny went out on the porch to call the children in from playing.  
  
"Michael, Maria, come inside please", Jenny yelled.  
  
Both came running onto the porch.  
  
"Aww mom, do we have to come in now?" both children said at the same time.  
  
"We want to talk to you," Jenny said  
  
They all went inside to the kitchen where Greta put on the table a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Seeing this Michael and Maria ran off to the bathroom to wash their hands. When they were done and seated at the table, Greta made sure they both were busy eating before beginning to tell them about the trip.  
  
"How would the two of you like to go on a trip this summer?" Greta said.  
  
"Where?" 'Maria asked'???  
  
"The beach house," Greta said  
  
Maria jumped out of her chair and ran and gave her mother a huge hug. She looked up at her and said, "Do you really mean it?"  
  
Greta said, " Of course I mean it".  
  
Maria grabbed Michael and said, "Do you know what this means?"  
  
Michael shook his head no and finished the cookie he was eating.  
  
Maria said, " It means we get to swim in the ocean and to see my Uncle Wilton."  
  
Michael was still unimpressed and finished drinking his milk. Maria glared at Michael and stormed out of the house. She didn't understand why her friend wasn't happy about going on this trip with her. She went over to the swings and started swinging trying to think.  
  
Michael finished up his snack and went out to find Maria. He walked over to the swings and got in the swing next to her. Maria stopped her swing, looked at Michael and said, "Don't you want to go on vacation with me?"  
  
He looked at her and said, "Not really. I don't want to leave home."  
  
"But everyone is going to be there?"  
  
"Well I just don't want to go. I want to stay here."  
  
Maria had tears in her eyes hearing her friend didn't want to go with her. She glared at him and yelled, "Fine then stay here by yourself!" She took off running towards home wiping her tears along the way.  
  
Michael got off the swing kicking a rock as he walked towards his house. He didn't understand why she was acting like this and what he did wrong.  
  
At home Maria ran into her room and threw herself on her bed.  
  
Greta came in and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Maria looked at her mother with her tear-stained face and said, "Michael doesn't want to go on vacation with us."  
  
Greta stroked her daughter's hair and said, "It will be all right he will love it once he is there. You both will have so much fun."  
  
Maria hugged her mother and lay back down. Her head hurt from all this commotion and she didn't want to think. She glanced around her room and saw big bear. She grabbed it; still mad at Michael she threw it out the window. If he wasn't happy going on vacation with her, she didn't want to be bothered with him.  
  
Michael walked into his house and sat down in front of the television. He was so mad. He didn't want to go away for the summer. He didn't want things to change at all. He knew that after the summer was over that he was going back to school and Maria was starting school. He didn't understand how she could be so excited about this trip. Didn't she know that when they came back everything would be different? He didn't want to think anymore. He turned to his favorite cartoon sitting there looking very angry. He was angry. He was angry at the world for changing his life without asking him.  
  
Jenny walked into the living room when she heard the television. She saw Michael sitting in the corner of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest looking very cross. She wondered what the two kids had argued about this time and was going to find out.  
  
"Michael, what's wrong?"  
  
Michael heard his mother yet ignored her. He didn't want to talk to her. She did this to him. She didn't ask him if he wanted to go. She didn't care as far as he was concerned.  
  
Jenny sat next to Michael and asked him again, "what's wrong".  
  
He glared at her tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I don't want to go on a vacation. I want to stay here."  
  
Jenny hugged her son, "It will be ok. You will have so much fun with Maria."  
  
Michael insisted that he didn't want to go. "Don't I get a choice?"  
  
Jenny didn't understand why her son was fighting this so badly. She told him to think about it for a couple of days and that he should go back outside and play.  
  
Michael turned off the television and went back outside. He went to go and see what Maria was doing. As he walked through the yard he saw big bear lying in the grass. He wondered how it got outside. He didn't see or hear Maria playing anywhere. He picked up big bear and went inside looking for Maria. He found her in her room lying on her bed crying.  
  
When Maria saw Michael come into her room she turned away not wanting him to see her. She was mad at him. She didn't know why he didn't want to go with her on vacation.  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed and gave her big bear. She took it and threw it across the room.  
  
"You don't want to be with me. You are supposed to be my friend."  
  
Michael didn't know what to do. He didn't realize that he hurt his best friend. There was only one thing he could think of doing to stop his friend from crying and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He looked at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I do want to go on vacation with you." He left out that he was scared. He didn't want her to think that he was a baby. He decided he had to do this to make her happy and that he would tell his mother when he went home of his decision. He might not like going but he was going to try it.  
  
Maria sat up and wiped her eyes. "Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it"  
  
Maria nodded. Hugging him she said," I love you, Mi."  
  
"I love you to Ria. Let's go outside."  
  
They both ran out the door happily. Maria was happy that her friend was back; Michael was happy that he was able to make her happy again.  
  
The next week passed so quickly. Both mothers were busy packing enough clothes to last them a few weeks for the trip to California. Maria was constantly telling Michael about all the things that they would do when they got there. They made plans to see Mickey Mouse, to build sand castles, to go swimming, and to gather seashells. All the reservations that Michael had about the trip before seemed to disappear, he was actually looking forward to it now.  
  
The day came when they were to leave. Both children were so excited. They were each allowed to bring one toy on the plane to keep them busy. Maria of course brought big bear and Michael brought some of his matchbox cars. Maria and Michael had the seats in front of their mothers that way they could talk and play. After the plane took off they both crowded around the tiny window looking at the clouds.  
  
Maria got tired of this quickly and yawned. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. She curled up in her seat with big bear to take a nap. She had a very busy morning. Both her and Michael were up before anyone else. They were outside on the swings dressed and ready to go. They had helped themselves to cereal already and wanted to go, but knew not to wake anyone else.  
  
Michael looked over at Maria she had fallen asleep and was cuddled up with big bear. He wished he wasn't so tall that he could curl up like she did on the seat and go to sleep. He put his cars away in his box putting it in the pocket on the seat and tried to get comfortable. He got himself turned so he was facing Maria and took one of her hands in his and closed his eyes.  
  
As the plane landed Maria and Michael woke up. They stretched and looked over the back of the seat at their mothers. They asked what seemed like a million questions all at once. They wanted to know how long till they got to the house, when they would eat, and when they could go swimming.  
  
They went to collect the luggage and find the car that Wilton Knight was sending to pick them up. Both women, with children in tow, looked around and finally saw a driver holding a sign with Greta's name on it. They went over to him and he quickly scooped up the bags and ushered the women and children out of the airport and into the large car.  
  
As they drove along the two children were glued to the window looking at all the sites passing by. Greta sat back and started thinking about how things were going so far in her life. She had a beautiful daughter, great friends, and she had no real regrets. She thought about the upcoming doctors' appointment that she had. She knew that there was something going on but didn't want to dwell on it. She sighed and decided that nothing was going to spoil this vacation. 


End file.
